Ataque al Laboratorio
by vegas nivel 3
Summary: parte del equipo es tomado como rehenes en el Laboratorio. Nick es el boleto de salida de los secuestradores pero es herido por querer liberar a sus compañeros
1. Chapter 1

Ataque en el laboratorio

Capítulo 1

Había sido una noche muy movida, dos casos muy grandes de cuádruples victimas: en el primero habían asistido Cath, Sara y Greg y en la segunda casa estaban investigando DB, Nick y Morgan eran casi las 3 AM cuando en esta última todo parecía tener un cause y como por arte de magia apareció una pista y un sospechoso que no estaba previsto encontrar tan rápido.

Jim llevó al acusado al laboratorio para interrogar, DB, Nick y Morgan dejaron la evidencia en las distintas salas y fueron por un rato a la sala de descanso por café y tratar aunque sea por unos minutos de cerrar los ojos, todo parecía perfecto no podían creer que toda la evidencia estuviera ahí, pero por el otro lado estaban agradecidos que a pesar de ser un homicidio cuádruple estaban tan cerca de resolverlo.

El abogado del sospecho llego como a las 4 AM todo parecía normal hasta que de pronto se escucharon gritos y disparos, Brass estaba siendo apuntado con un arma lo mismo que otros oficiales, de un momento a otro el laboratorio fue reducido por seis personas armadas de grueso calibre, no les dieron tiempo a nada y para completar la situación todos estaban desarmados Jim DB, Nick y Morgan fueron introducidos en la oficina de Russell, los demás oficiales puestos todos en una celda.

Qué rayos pasa aquí? Preguntó DB, - Evidentemente usted es el Jefe? Verdad. DB asintió. Pues verá queremos salir del país y ustedes nos van a ayudar. Pero vamos por el principio, todos saben quienes somos nosotros pero nosotros estamos en desventajas, así que me dan sus identificaciones por favor. Comencemos a identificarlos: Morgan Brody, Jim Brass, Nickolas Stokes, DB Russell. Espera un momento dijo el abogado, vuelve a leer el apellido de este, señalando a Nick, Stokes respondió. Porque me suena tanto tu apellido. Quizás porque habré encerrado alguna basura como tu, la respuesta le valió un golpe en la cara con el arma que le hizo sangrar la mejilla izquierda. Busquemos en internet algo me dice que allí lo leí pon su apellido, cuando lo encuentran ven un artículo que dice " El Juez Stokes ha dado prisión perpetua a homicida serial" Vaya, vaya ahora me vas a responder con la verdad oh.. ella muere tomando por el cabello a Morgan y apuntándole en la cabeza, qué eres tu del Juez? Y no te olvides de responder con la verdad, Nick mirándola dice soy su hijo.

Pero mira que bien tenemos al hijo de un juez como rehén, Harmon te presento a nuestro boleto de salida, señalando a Nick.

Mientras tanto fuera del laboratorio ya se habían congregado, Ercklie, Cath, Sara, Greg y Vartann sin dejar de mencionar a todo el equipo de SWAT y un negociador que estaba por llegar.

Al lugar llegó la Sheriff Linton que estaba furiosa porque nadie le había llamado. Bien Ercklie como está la situación allí adentro. Todavía no sabemos, no se han comunicado con nosotros y por lo tanto no sabemos que quieren, tampoco sabemos cuantos rehenes tienen, mientras hablaban Vartann intentaba comunicarse, de pronto hace una seña como de éxito, habla el detective Vartann quien habla allí. Soy Timmoty Harmon, quiero hablar con quien está a cargo de la operación Vartann responde soy yo responde muy bien le diremos lo que queremos, en eso el abogado de apellido Hank le arrebata el teléfono haciéndole una seña como de espera. Mire la situación es está: queremos un avión para salir del País, tienen tres horas o el hijo del juez muere y cortó la comunicación. Todos miraron a Nick él tiro la cabeza para atrás a modo de resignación.

Afuera Cath y Sara se miraron y sabían perfectamente de quien estaban hablando, Linton le pregunta a Vartann que demonios pasa que el hijo de un juez está en el laboratorio, Ercklie tomo la palabra, él trabaja con nosotros. Me puedes explicar a que te estás refiriendo que "trabaja con nosotros"? El hijo del juez es Nick, Nick Stokes, su padre es juez de la Suprema Corte de Justicia de Texas. Fantástico uno de los nuestros metido en medio de un lio federal. Sara tomo la palabra le recuerdo que Nick no tiene la culpa de nada, él es tan rehén como cualquiera de los que están ahí dentro, él es uno de los nuestros no está por ser el hijo de un juez, usted no lo conoce, no sabe quien es Nick y si realmente hasta ahora no supo quien era su padre es porque a Nicky no le interesa mencionarlo, él está aquí porque es uno de los mejores CSI del país.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio Nick comienza a negociar con los secuestradores. Porque no dejan ir a mis compañeros? A ellos no los necesitan. Han dicho que yo soy el boleto a la libertad, déjenlos salir y la policía que está fuera los dejará por lo menos por un tiempo tranquilo y así comenzaran a buscar el avión: Si ven que cooperan todo terminará más rápido.

Jim lo encara y le ordena que se calle. No Jim lo que digo sabes que es verdad, no tienen porque quedarse y así entre ambos empiezan a discutir hasta que se escucha una voz que grita: SILENCIO, no me dejan pensar. Lo que dices no es muy disparatado pero todavía no les daremos un traman.

Mientras tanto afuera el negociador había llegado. Se interioriza de la situación y llama por teléfono, hola soy Perry quien habla allí? Me llamo Hank. Bien Hank a partir de ahora hablarás solo conmigo. Ok para empezar como están los rehenes? Por ahora bien, Ok porque no dejas salir a algunos para mostrar tu buena voluntad de no hacerles daño? Por ahora no, hasta que nos prueben que están buscando el avión para darnos. Lo siento sin suelta de rehenes no hay avión. Quiero hablar con alguno de ellos. Necesito saber que están bien. Hank hace una seña y acercan a Morgan al teléfono, antes e da están indicaciones: nada de mensajes encubiertos ni monosílabos. Morgan toma el teléfono. Hey aquí Morgan, cuando Ercklie escucha su voz da un gran suspiro de alivio, Hey están todos bien? Si hasta ahora nos han tratado bien pero no se hasta cuando. Bien puedes responder con si o con no algunas preguntas? Eso no puede suceder no me lo permiten, los cuatro estamos bien, un poco cansados y algunos algo nerviosos, por suerte estamos bien equipados porque al parecer la calefacción está muy baja Perry se había dado cuenta que en realidad los nerviosos eran los secuestradores y que eran cuatro y que estaban bien armados.

Hank le quitó el teléfono y colgó. Nick volvió a insistir en que dejara salir a sus compañeros. Basta, no puedo pensar gritó Harmon, me cansaste y acercándose a Nick lo levanta y lo enfrenta cálmate le pidió Hank, ok ok y se aleja de Nick pero inmediatamente vuelve hasta donde estaba y antes de que se siente le clava un cuchillo en el estómago. Nick se dobla del dolor y cae al suelo como un saco roto. DB que estaba más cerca corre a auxiliarlo. En ese momento en la sala se produce una gran confusión y Hank dispara al aire. Inmediatamente que se escucha el disparo Perry toma el teléfono, cuando contestan sin saber quien era pregunta que sucede. Nada solo fue un disparo al aire, acá los ánimos están alterados y fue la manera de calmarlos, Russell grita que manden un médico. Perry escuchó y preguntó para quien un médico, que está pasando, dijiste que fue un disparo al aire, así fue pero uno de los míos se puso nervioso e hirió a uno de ustedes.

Nick mírame le pidió DB, Duele mucho, oh por Dios Nick, que quisiste hacer, sólo intentar que los dejen salir. Sus manos se entrelazaron apretando la herida. El dolor era cada vez más insoportable. Necesita un médico, Jim vio que sobre una de las mesas había una toalla la buscó y se la dio a DB. Hay, no aprietes tanto duele demasiado.

Mientras tanto Hank seguía explicándole a Perry que Harmon no tenía mucha paciencia y que lo había herido e ninguna manera el es nuestro pasaje de libertad. Ok deja que entre un médico. NO, y le cortó. Se dirigió a Harmón y lo increpó que estás pensando, él es nuestra posibilidad de irnos si muere adiós a nuestra posibilidad de escape.

DB trata que Nick esté cómodo, Ok te voy a levantar y ponerte en el sillón, estás listo, Jim Ayúdame. Hey que están haciendo? Lo llevamos al sillón, necesita salir del suelo. Está bien pero no hagan nada descabellado. La mirada de Jim les dijo todo y lo asustó. Estaba más que preocupado Nick a quien considera como su hijo estaba herido. Bien Nick necesito ver la herida, Jim le saca la toalla y le levanta la camisa, con mucho cuidado lo inclina hacia un costado para verificar que no había traspasado el otro lado. No era nada alentador lo que vio, sangraba mucho y era evidente que había tocado como mínimo un órgano. Nick comenzó a gemir del dolor y se dieron cuenta que su temperatura iba en aumento. Esto no está bien. Necesita salir de aquí hablaban entre ellos. Nick quedó inconsciente y con una respiración agitada.

Por favor necesita un médico volvió a pedir DB, si èl muere ustedes también.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Nicky seguía inconsciente y eso le preocupa mucho a sus amigos. Desde fuera comenzaron a llamar nuevamente para saber que estaba pasando dentro, porque uno de los suyos había sido herido y sobre todo querían hablar con alguno de los CSI o Brass para informar sin mentiras sobre la situación.

Después de varios intentos Perry logró que Hank tomara el teléfono. Que está pasando, Quiero la verdad Hank o no hay trato! Ordenó. Ya te dije que Harmon no tiene paciencia e hirió a uno de los suyos. A quien Hank, quien está herido? Es Stokes. Ok déjalo salir o no hay trato.

Estás muy equivocado, si que hay trato, Stokes se queda con nosotros y no hay posibilidad que entre un médico hasta que sepamos que estamos a salvo. Ok pero libera a alguien necesitamos asegurarnos que la negociación puede ser factible. Danos algo Hank. Ok vuelvo a comunicarme.

Bien tu y tu señalando a DB y Morgan están libres. O no, elige a otro yo me quedo contesto DB y yo igual afirmo Morgan, no me hagan esto más difícil dije que se MARCHEN. NO contestaron ellos casi al unísono. Libera a los oficiales que pusieron en las celdas, nosotros nos quedamos.

Harmon no era de esa idea pero le pareció una solución aceptable y se lo comentó a Hank a éste también le pareció bueno por lo menos para calamar los ánimos de afuera.

Así habla nuevamente con Perry y le dice que liberará a algunos oficiales y que a partir de ahora tienen una hora para conseguir el avión o comienza a enviar cadáveres.

Nick recuperó la conciencia y sentía mucho dolor en su costado, evidentemente tenía fiebre ya que sentía que su cuerpo ardía. Miró a su alrededor para enfocar donde estaba y tratar de recordar que había sucedido cuando observó la situación todo le vino a la mente, la toma de rehenes, su herida, sus compañeros…

Hey bienvenido dijo con una sonrisa DB, hey le contesta con una mueca de dolor. Nick trata de incorporarse pero el dolor lo hace volver a su posición inicial, y tocándose la herida se queja con un tono de voz que los secuestradores miran hacia el lugar. Bueno después de todo sobrevivió no debe estar herido de gravedad conversan entre ellos. La mirada de Brass que había escuchado toda la conversación lo lleva casi a la ira de querer atacarlos pero Morgan viendo la situación se para frente a él y lo calma. No hagas que esto se complique para todos principalmente para Nick. Ok tienes razón perdona. Desde el fondo de la habitación se escucha una voz, tengo sed.

Cálmate Nicky te conseguiré agua Ok?

Necesito agua! Ordena DB Como dices le dice uno de los secuestradores. Necesito agua POR FAVOR suplica. Así está mejor. Acercó un vaso de agua pero en vez de dárselo lo coloca frente a él y lo tumba.

DB quiere golpearlo pero sabe que eso empeorará la situación. Por favor necesita tomar algo, no dijeron que era su salvo conducto, si muere no saldrán de aquí. Él tiene razón. Hank acerca el vaso y le ordena que beba lo suficiente. Gracias retruca DB.

Bien Nick aquí está el agua, pone su mano sobre su nuca y le ayuda a levantar la casa, a penas toma un sorbo comienza a toser. Despacio hijo, despacio, hay suficiente. Me duele mucho y tengo mucho calor. Es la fiebre trata de relajarte todo saldrá bien. Lo siento mirándolo le dice Nick no pensé que esto terminaría así, simplemente quería que los liberaran. No te preocupes, la peor parte te la estás llevando tu y eso es lo que no me gusta, no me guata verte así, pero no te preocupes no creo que esto dure mucho.

Brass se acerca y toca la frente de Nick estás ardiendo, lo se me siento como si tuviera una estufa sobre mi. Jim saca un pañuelo y lo moja con el agua que quedó y se la coloca en frente, esto te refrescará aunque sea un poco. Gracias y cerrando los ojos intenta olvidarse del dolor.

Al cabo de una hora suena el teléfono. Hank atiende. Hola bien conseguimos lo que nos pidieron. Dejen salir a los rehenes. Todavía no. No te olvides que somos lo que mandamos.

Coloquen el auto frente a la puerta y no quiero ver a nadie cerca de la puerta ni del auto o mueren todos. Cuelga violentamente el teléfono. Muy bien Ustedes levántense y vayan a la otra oficina. A punta de pistola dirigen a DB; Brass y Morgan hacia la habitación contigua.

Harmon levanta de un fuerte tirón a Nick del sofá y colocando delante de él coloca su brazo sobre su cuello. Muy bien vamos a dar un paseo. El grito de Nick fue ensordecedor para sus amigos, pero nada podían hacer por él solo pensar que cuando salgan lo dejarían aquí.

Los secuestradores se reunieron todos en la puerta del ascensor y mientras esperaban que este subiera Nick pudo safarse solo un poco de su ahorcamiento y apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared, Harmon viendo cual era su intención lo dejó. Cuando subieron hizo lo mismo, sentía que no tenía más fuerzas, y sabía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

Cuando salieron pusieron a Nick como escudo. Sus amigos vieron como sangraba a través de su camisa, y viendo la expresión de su cara sabían que sufría y le dolía mucho.

Por favor déjame, ya tienen lo que quieren suplicó Nick pero el sabía que eso no iba a suceder, estaba seguro que viajearía con los secuestradores y pensaba en un plan para escaparse. Subir a ese avión era la muerte segura.

Vamos suelta a Stokes, se escucho desde lejos, tienen todo lo que pidieron en el asiento de adeante tienen las instrucciones para llegar al avión.

Stokes viene con nosotros se escucho como respuesta. Y abriendo la puerta trasera del auto lo subieron y lo golpearon delante de sus amigos sin estos poder hacer nada, Cath, Sara, Greg, Vartann y hasta el mismo Ercklie estaban atónitos Al ver el estado de Nick. Sufrían por su compañero y se veían con las manos atadas

El auto se alejó frente a los ojos de todos sus compañeros y amigos pero tenía un sistema de rastreo satelital.

Mientras tanto Ercklie corre hacia las oficinas del laboratorio para rescatar a los suyos dentro de los cuales esta su hija. Necesita verlos, necesita verla. Saber que todos estaban bien.

Cuando llega seguido de Sara, Cath y Greg son increpados por todo elk equipo preguntando por Nick. Lo siento dice Erklie se lo llevaron pero lo vamos a encontrar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

En el auto Nick trataba de no desmayarse sabía que de eso dependía su vida.

Intentaba prestar atención a la conversación para ver en que oportunidad podía liberarse de los captores. Los ruidos de la calle le daban indicios que todavía estaba en el corazón de la ciudad y solo cuando esté fuera de ella podría lograr escapar.

Los minutos parecían horas interminables hasta que de pronto Nick tuvo la sensación que salían de la carretera, tenía la intuición que iban por un camino de tierra y esto solo podía ser una cosa, estaban cerca de alguna pista de aterrizaje clandestina.

Comenzó a levantarse tratando de no llamar la atención y en un descuido de los secuestradores se sentó y rogando que no haya demasiado cerca algún auto de la policía que podría atropellarlo abrió la puerta y se tiró.

El dolor fue indescriptible, la herida parecía que se había abierto más y su cabeza y brazo izquierdo parecían que se iban a salir de su cuerpo. El golpe fue muy fuerte quedando inconsciente casi al instante de haber tocado el suelo. Uno de los autos que los perseguían vio lo sucedido y se colocó delante de él para protegerlo. Los secuestradores trataron de llegare al avión pero fue imposible comenzaron a aparecer patrullas por todos lados reduciéndoos casi al instante.

Una ambulancia llegó a donde estaba Nick e inmediatamente comenzaron con los primeros auxilios. La situación era grave la pérdida de sangre era mucha y el golpe en la cabeza empeoraba las cosas. Inmediatamente le pusieron suero con antibióticos y comenzaron a tratar de detener el sangrado evidentemente un órgano había tocado. Su respiración era muy agitada y por momentos le costaba respirar. Se confirmó que su brazo izquierdo estaba quebrado así que se lo inmovilizaron lo mismo que su cuello. Cath y Greg llegaron casi atrás de la ambulancia, se pusieron a su lado y Cath fue con él hasta el hospital. Allí lo estaban esperando el resto de sus compañeros del laboratorio.

Nick fue conducido directamente al quirófano. El cuchillo le había atravesado parte del hígado pero gracias a Dios era posible restaurarlo. Después de casi tres horas de operación el médico salió y dio el primer parte: el Sr. Stokes ha sufrido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza y hasta que no recobre la conciencia no podremos saber si ha tenido consecuencias, su brazo izquierdo está roto por tal motivo le hemos colocado un yeso que deberá llevar por algún tiempo pero el estado más delicado está relacionado con su hígado donde recibió la puñalada por suerte se ha podido restaurar y en algunas semanas estará perfecto para volver a la práctica sin ningún tipo de secuelas.

DB fue el encargado de quedarse con Nick la mayor parte del día y en algunos casos hasta la noche, el Jim y Morgan tenían unos días de descanso obligatorios dados por la sheriff.

Después de casi tres días de estar inconsciente Nick despertó. Le costó focalizar y darse cuenta donde estaba, miró alrededor y se percató que ni estaba en la oficina de Rusell ni en su casa cuando gira la cabeza lo ve a DB con una gran sonrisa. Hey Nicky Bienvenido. Hey, donde estoy.

Estás en el Hospital de Palmas, calma todo terminó estás bien. Jim y Morgan? Ellos también, todos estamos bien. Sólo tu saliste herido. Los atraparon? Si a todos. Cómo estoy? Que me pasó?. El cuchillo te traspasó el hígado pero no fue una herida profunda lo pudieron curar, cuando te lanzaste del auto sufriste un gran golpe en la cabeza produciéndote una conmoción leve pero eso ocasionó que estuvieras casi tres días inconsciente y te fracturaste el brazo en dos partes. Tengo sed. Ok aquí hay agua, DB sirve en un vaso pero al querer sentarse el dolor fue muy agudo y lo volvió nuevamente a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada. El dolor del costado más una migraña que había comenzado le produjo un mareo incontrolable y nauseas que al instante se convirtieron en vómito alcanzó a ponerse de lado y DB desde la nuca le sostuvo la cabeza. Cuando todo había pasado tocó el timbre y llamó a la enfermera, esta inmediatamente llamó al médico. Se presentó y le comunicó que lo iba a revisaría. No se preocupe sr Stokes lo que le sucedió es normal de seguro ha querido sentarse y el hecho del golpe en la cabeza sumado que hace casi tres días que está inconsciente. Como se siente ahora. Con mucha sed, un poco mareado y con ganas de dormir Muy bien le traeremos agua y le inyectaré algo para dormir y calmar el mareo. Ok? Ok gracias. Dio la orden a la enfermera para que le trajera un vaso con un sorbete para evitar sentarlo y le inyectó un calmante y una medicación para el mareo. Al cabo de unos minutos Nick estaba profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente todo había mejorado Nick se sentía con más fuerzas, estaba sentado y le habían dado un desayuno pequeño pero desayuno al fin. Russell había llegado temprano y casi atrás suyo llegó la sheriff con Ecklie. Hey Como estás. Bien gracias. Cuando Nick se estaba acomodando vio desde su cama que había un guardia en su puerta. Porque estoy custodiado? Me dijiste que atraparon a todos? Inquirió a Russell así fue y entonces… no entiendo? Todo es su culpa Stokes, contesto la sheriff, mi culpa, porque? Nunca me dijo que era hijo de un juez, que? Nick, escucha, hablo Ecklie, cuando mencionaron que eras hijo de un juez de la suprema corte tomaron cartas en el asunto los federales. Genial, dime que no llamaste a mis padres ,lo siento lo retrasé lo más que pude pero… tu padre está viniendo para aquí Oh no Russell. Todo esto hubiera sido distinto si hubiera hablado conmigo y me hubiera informado de quien es su padre. Que quería que hablara con usted? Preguntó Nick en un tono enojado. Soy un CSI y no estoy aquí por quien es mi padre, también paso a comunicarle que mi madre es Fiscal de Distrito en Texas, eso también se lo tenía que comunicar? Si, le grita ella. Calma grita DB me parece que no es ni el lugar, ni el momento, Nick está en una cama de hospital y usted parece que se ha olvidado de eso, ella no lo escucha y continúa diciendo si yo lo hubiera sabido este guardia no estaría aquí. Quiere decir que si usted hubiera sabido quienes eran mis padres yo no estaría trabajando en el laboratorio? Quizás no. Ecklie toma la palabra. Vamos a calmarnos, si hay que culpar a alguien esa persona soy yo, yo debía comunicarle quienes eran los padres de Nick yo soy su superior. Pero no me pareció necesario, es una información relevante. Nicky es uno de los mejores CSI del País y nos enorgullece que sea nuestro, no está aquí por quienes son sus padres. Así que cálmese y si tiene que hablar con alguien es conmigo. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Nicky me alegro verte bien, después paso. Siento mucho todo lo que pasó y creo que en cualquier momento llegará tu padre. Vele el lado positivo.

Nicky quedó muy nervioso después de la discusión con la sheriff. DB esto es una locura, hace casi quince años que trabajo en el laboratorio y todos me conocen, saben que nunca me gusto hablar sobre la profesión de mis padres pero tampoco lo he ocultado. No se porque está en contra mio.

No te preocupes todo se solucionará. De pronto Nick grito Russell me duele mucho, donde Nicky aquí, señalando el costado derecho, ME DUELE! Ok Nick cálmate buscaré una enfermera. Sale de la habitación y se encuentra con el médico que lo asistió ayer. Doc puede venir se queja de un fuerte dolor. Cuando el médico entra ve que Nick se tuerce de dolor en la cama, calma Nick, déjame revisarte. La herida había comenzado a sangrar. Evidentemente te has movido bastante en la cama no es nada grave te limpiaré la herida y te pondré unos calmantes directo aquí y te pondré otro en el puerto con el recién tuvo una discusión está muy nervioso Bien eso explica el porqué de los movimientos bruscos Te daré un calmante. No, no quiero por favor Nicky lo necesitas, necesitas tranquilizarte. OK? yo me quedo aquí contigo. El médico le limpió la herida y le colocó el calmante. Nick se durmió pero a pesar de ellos durmió muy intranquilo, hasta levantó temperatura, la discusión le había afectado mucho. La tarde fue bastante movida Nick entraba y salía de la inconciencia y su temperatura también sufría altibajos por momentos estaba estable y por otro se disparaba a grados altísimos. Rusell no se movió de su lado como lo había prometido. Cath llegó después de la siesta y se puso a conversar con DB, no podía creer lo que le contaba sobre la sheriff, no podía creer que Nick tuviera que defenderse, nunca nadie había puesto en duda su profesionalismo por la profesión de sus padres.

Mientras tanto afuera se escuchaba una fuerte discusión entre el guardia y un hombre, cuando Cath abre la puerta y una voz conocida dice gracias a Dios! Cath puedes explicarle que soy el padre de Nick. Roger? que alegría verlo he inmediatamente dio la orden al oficial que lo deje pasar.

Después de un afectuoso saludo se dirigió hacia la cama de su hijo sin detectar la presencia de Russell. Nick, Poncho, soy papá me escuchas. Estás ardiendo, Oh que te han hecho hijo. Ya estoy aquí, descansa. Mientras el juez le hablaba a su hijo Cath le hizo una DB de no comentarle nada de lo sucedido con la sheriff, él asintió con un OK muy despacio.

Roger voltea para hablar con Cath y ve la presencia de DB, oh lo siento no me he presentado soy Roger Stokes padre de Nick, bueno creo que se ha dado cuenta de esto, DB Russell, un placer conocerlo Su Señoría, e interrumpiéndolo Cath dice, él es nuestro supervisor, encantado y le extiende su mano, Nicko nos ha hablado mucho de usted sr Russell, DB por favor, Ok solo si me llamas Roger, asintiendo con la cabeza le hace un ademan de que tome asiento, necesito saber que es lo que sucedió, como está él?. Cath y DB le relataron todo lo sucedido A medida que le iban contando los ojos de Roger se llenaban de lágrimas y terminó sentado en la cama de su hijo acariciándole la cabeza y pidiéndole que despierte, necesito que sepas que estoy aquí, abre los ojos Poncho. Después de casi una hora Cath y DB decidieron irse y dejar solos a padre e hijo, sentían que el juez necesitaba ese tiempo con su hijo.

Rogers tomó la mano de su hijo e inclino la cabeza en la cama, cerró por unos momentos los ojos para descansar y sobretodo para orar le pedía a Dios que su hijo despertara.

Unas horas después Nick despertó, miró hacia un costado y entre disgusto y alegría pregunta: Papá? Gracias a Dios se escucho una voz, Poncho, poniéndole la mano sobre su frente lo saludo con una gran sonrisa, si soy papá, que felicidad verte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Después de una semana Nick salió del Hospital y aceptó la propuesta de su padre de ir unos días al rancho de Texas, en otras circunstancias no hubiera ido pero las palabras de la Sheriff Linton le habían herido más que el mismo ataque sufrido en el laboratorio. Además convengamos que unos días al lado de su mamá y sus hermanos curarían cualquier herida y no quería desaprovecharlo.

Un día después estaba sentado en un vuelo de primera clase rumbo a Texas, la alegría que tenía su padre era indescriptible, estos días a solas con su hijo le habían vuelto a recordar sus grandes charlas en el porche de su rancho, y a pesar que una vez por semana tenían conversaciones telefónicas el tenerlo frente a él era algo que estaría eternamente agradecido a Dios.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto su madre los estaba esperando, no lo podía creer tenerlo entre sus brazos, Nick se ve obligado hacer una mueca de dolor, cuando su mamá se acercó demasiado a su herida, querida, despacio, no te olvides que está herido, trata de no apretarlo demasiado, lo siento Nicko. Su padre fue a buscar las maletas y se dirigieron al rancho. Mientras iba en el auto Nick se resistía a dormirse, ver el camino hacia su casa fue una inyección de adrenalina, casi había olvidado el olor al campo, un año de no ir parecía una eternidad, de pronto vinieron a su mente su infancia, sus juegos… agradecía a Dios el estar vivo, el poder volver a su tierra, a su hogar.

Esa noche cenaron los tres, Nick se disculpo por retirarse temprano pero realmente estaba muy cansado, la lesión le dolía y le guste o no debería hacerle caso al médico, si abusaba de su cuerpo lo más probable es que la herida se abriera y eso implicaba volver al Hospital algo que no quería que sucediera. Subió a su vieja habitación, oh como le gustaba estar allí, sus banderines, sus posters era como volver años atrás, con mucho cuidado se sacó su ropa, buscó sus medicamentos y luego de tomarlos se acostó, apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormido. Durante la noche, varias veces, su madre se llegó hasta su habitación, como cuando era un niño y se encontraba enfermo él o alguno de sus hermanos, ella se acercó a velar por sus sueños, tocó su frente estaba caliente le puso unos paños fríos, su respiración era irregular, eso la preocupaba pero también sabía todo lo que había pasado y era algo lógico encontrarlo en ese estado.

A la mañana siguiente, cerca de la media mañana Nick todavía no se había despertado, su hermano Joe había pasado para saludarlo. Qué alegría verte! lo saluda su madre, le cuenta que Nicko no había pasado una noche tranquila y le pide que lo revise, Joe es neurocirujano y a pesar de ser muy prominente en su especialización sigue siendo un buen médico general, voy por mi maletín y subo. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba en la puerta de la habitación y desde allí lo observó no se veía muy bien estaba transpirado producto de la fiebre y un poco demacrado, realmente la intuición de madre nunca se termina, pensó, y nunca falla evidentemente Nick no estaba bien. Se acerca a su cama e intenta despertarlo, Nick despierta, Nicko vamos, abre los ojos, por favor, dándole pequeños golpes en la cara, Nicky despierta, él abre los ojos con un gran esfuerzo y focaliza, Joe? Eres tú? Si, como estás Nicko? He tenido días mejores, mientras intenta sentarse pero el dolor lo hizo acostarse nuevamente.

Nick voy a revisarte ok, él asiente con la cabeza, le baja las sábanas y le levanta la sudadera, observa que la venda tiene sangre, abre su maletín y saca un termómetro y un par de tijeras, pone el termómetro bajo su axila mientras esperamos para saber si tienes fiebre te voy a cortar las vendas, esto no se ve bien, se te está infectando, le limpia la herida y le dice voy a tener que inyectarte sobre la herida un antibiótico, otra vez no! Lo siento pero debo hacerlo, saca una jeringa y la prepara Nick mira hacia la herida, no, mirá para el otro lado, por favor Joe no te parece que he visto cosas peores que esta? lo sé pero mira para el otro lado, por favor, de acuerdo, bien respira profundo, en ese momento introduce la aguja, Nick hace una mueca de dolor sintiendo el líquido entrando en su cuerpo, muy bien ya casi termino, ok respira profundo de nuevo y cuando lo hace saca la jeringa. Ok chequeemos si tienes fiebre, me lo imaginé, tienes una líneas de temperatura.

Bien necesito que te sientes para poder vendarte, lo ayuda a sentarte, le pone una compresa de gasa y lo venda, ahora necesito que te tumbes boca abajo, para que? Voy a inyectarte un anti febril, porque no me das una pastilla? Sabes que odio las inyecciones, no te basta con que me inyectaste una vez, lo siento pero no me voy a arriesgar a que te suba más la fiebre, voltéate Nick, muy a su pesar sabía que su hermano tenía razón, se puso boca abajo y solo esperó a sentir el pinchazo en su nalga desnuda. Bien Nicko te has portado muy bien, quieres un dulce? Bromea su hermano, ja, ja le responde su hermano.

Quieres que te traiga algo de desayunar. No, quiero bajar puedo? Si, yo te ayudo pero por favor trata de estar lo más que puedas acostado. Joe lo ayuda a incorporarse y muy despacio bajaron las escaleras, acá traigo un enfermo con ganas de comer, su madre se acerca y lo besa buen día hijo y cuando le da un beso en la frente nota que todavía está caliente, ya se le va a pasar no te preocupes, el niño se portó bien después que lo pinché así que merece un buen premio y en tono de broma le da una palmada en el trasero, ay! Se queja Nick, niños compórtense! los mira seriamente, lo siento mamá pero fue una tentación, la mira Joe con cara de nene travieso. Se sientan en la mesa y trae un jugo, café y unas rosquillas para sus hijos. Gracias mamá dicen casi al unísono los hermanos. Papá? Pregunta Nick, en la corte se tenía que poner al día con varios casos que había dejado en suspenso, él sabía que había sido por su culpa que esté retrasado en el trabajo, no te preocupes Nicko el no hubiera dejado de estar contigo así tenga que estar 24hs seguidas en la corte, no te sientas culpable, Nick le respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Bueno me voy a trabajar a la noche paso para ver a mi paciente, ven pero sin inyecciones de acuerdo. Ok de acuerdo pero no te lo prometo, solo lo intentaré, pórtate bien y descansa.

La semana pasó muy rápido y Nick estaba mucho mejor, si bien estaba muy contento en Texas, extrañaba mucho a su otra familia que dejó en Las Vegas, en eso suena el teléfono, DB hola!, hey Nick cómo estás? Mucho mejor, gracias, como está todo por allá? Bien, extrañándote, oye Nick debes volver, el martes comienza el juicio y necesitamos que declares. De acuerdo allí estaré. Su madre había escuchado todo y se puso triste, aunque sabía que no tardaría mucho en irse no quería que ese día llegara. Esa noche les comunicó que el domingo se iría. Su padre le dijo que lo acompañaría, papá no quiero que te retrases de nuevo en tus juicios, no te preocupes ya arreglé todo esta semana me imaginé, que no tardaría mucho en comenzar el juicio.

Ese domingo tomaron el avión rumbo a Las Vegas, en el aeropuerto los estaban esperando Cath y DB, luego de saludarse y ver que Nick estaba mucho mejor se fueron directo a la casa de Nick, se quedaron un tiempo con ellos y luego se despidieron el lunes temprano tendría que estar en el laboratorio para hablar con los abogados y ponerse de acuerdo con la declaración. Estás bien? le preguntó su padre? Si, solo que no pensé que me iba a afectar recordar. Estate tranquilo, todo se arreglará ya está por terminar.

Ese lunes desayunaron y se dirigieron hasta el laboratorio, después de saludar a todos sus compañeros Nick entró en la oficina de Brass allí lo estaban esperando Morgan, DB, y los abogados, estuvieron casi toda la mañana ultimando las estrategias para que declaren, Nick estaba cansado y bastante dolorido pero no quería parar hasta que esté todo terminado. Mientras tanto su padre estaba con Cath, Greg y Sara en la oficina de DB si bien la charla era amena no dejaba de pensar en su hijo, no se preocupe va a estar bien, nadie va a dejar que le suceda algo, lo sé Greg pero de todas maneras no dejo de preocuparme.

El martes a la mañana se levantó temprano, su padre ya le había preparado el desayuno, Nick tenía mucho dolor en la herida pero lo atribuía a los nervios, fue a buscar un tazón para comer un poco de cereales y cuando levantó los brazos fue automático llevarse la mano a su costado e inclinarse hacia adelante, hace una mueca de dolor su padre se acerca e inmediatamente le pregunta estás bien? Si, me duele pero estoy bien, ven siéntate lo ayuda a sentarse y le alcanza un vaso de agua con los medicamentos, seguro que estás bien? si voy a cambiarme o llegaremos tarde. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación, con alguna dificultad se cambió, fue a donde estaba su padre y le pidió que lo ayudara con la corbata le costaba levantar los brazos para pasarla por su cuello, Roger vio que no estaba bien, Nick no te veo bien porque no hablamos y pedimos un receso, no por favor, vamos necesito terminar con esto, te prometo que después vamos al Hospital.

Cuando llegaron a la corte DB notó que su compañero estaba demacrado, el padre de Nick le pidió al Fiscal que trate de llamarlo lo antes posible y le explicó la situación. Haré todo lo posible pero el juicio no va bien, a que se refiere, me da como la sensación que el juez está comprado, pero no se quizás, sea una impresión mía. Mientras tanto Nick pensaba como iba a reaccionar frente a su agresor, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba con alguien en la corte pero esta vez estaba nervioso, y no sabía por qué, en un momento de la espera se lleva la mano hacia su costado y se da cuenta que la camisa estaba mojada mira su mano y había sangre, era evidente que la herida no había cicatrizado del todo. En silencio fue hasta el baño, se lavó las manos y la cara y cuando vio que su padre entró se cerró rápidamente el saco, Poncho estás seguro que quieres declarar, no te veo bien, papá necesito hacerlo te prometo que cuando termine iremos al Hospital a que me revisen, entra Jim y le dice estás listo? Si, vamos.

Nick sube al estrado y sus ojos se dirigen hacia los secuestradores, ellos lo miran con soberbia pensando que de esa manera lo intimarían pero no es así él estaba decidido a llevarlos a la cárcel. El abogado defensor trata de acorralarlo haciéndole preguntas fuera de lugar y en muchos casos tergiversando la realidad, y a pesar que el fiscal pedía una y otra vez objeción el juez no daba lugar, cuando le toca el turno al fiscal todo vuelve a la calma pero Nick no se sentía bien, estaba muy nervioso, se sentía impotente, frustrado y con mucha bronca, el abogado se dio cuenta, quieres un receso?, no, continuemos y terminemos por favor, muy bien, siguió contando la historia de lo sucedido dentro del laboratorio y lo acontecido en el auto, cuando fue sacado por la fuerza, hasta que saltó, una vez que terminó de declarar el fiscal confirmo que de su parte no había más preguntas, se levantó bajando del estrado se mareó el fiscal lo alcanzó a agarrar para que no se cayera, el juez dio un receso de una hora y les dijo que lo llevaran a su oficina. Roger pasó delante del estrado y en un primer momento no lo dejaban avanzar, soy su padre, por favor, entra a la oficina y Nick estaba a punto de sentarse cuando lo vio entrar, se dirigió hacia él llamándolo Cisco, y se desmayó atinó a tomarlo de los brazos y lo acostó en el suelo, Poncho, vas a estar bien, aguanta ya viene la ambulancia. Dígale que se levante que deje de fingir, su declaración terminó, Roger estaba enojado con las palabras que estaba escuchando y dirigiéndose al juez le preguntó si tenía idea de cómo juzgar a alguien, su proceder deja mucho que desear, el juez le contesto que no iba a discutir con el por dos razones la primera porque pensaba como padre y la segunda porque él no tenía ni idea de lo que era la tarea de un juez. Roger se puso de pie indignado, evidentemente ud. ni leyó la causa, ni escuchó a mi hijo, le voy a decir algo, si, es verdad en este momento pienso como padre y no se lo voy a discutir pero permítame que me presente soy Roger Stokes padre de Nick y juez de la Suprema Corte de Texas y si tengo idea de como juzgar a una persona y me acaba de dar los fundamentos para confirmarle que no sabe como juzgar. Entra DB llegó la ambulancia, mientras lo suben a la camilla y lo trasladan al Hospital el fiscal dice que va a pedir la recusión del Juez y solicitará un juicio nuevo.

Mientras tanto en el Hospital Cisco y todo el equipo está a la espera que salga el médico con alguna información, después de casi una hora se escucha desde el pasillo, Familiares del Sr. Nickolas Stokes, aquí se apresura Roger, soy su padre todo sus amigos están aquí, su hijo estará bien la herida se abrió solo un poco y por suerte no está infectada volvimos a coser y ahora está descansando, puedo verlo? Si y se puede quedar con él si lo desea, gracias. El equipo saludó a Roger y volvió al laboratorio prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

Cuando todo el equipo llegó al hospital con café, rosquillas y revistas para Nick entraron a la habitación, Nick todavía estaba dormido y su padre junto a él, cuando sintió que la puerta se abrió levantó la vista y se encontró con todos los amigos de su hijo, como éstá? Preguntó Jim, bien pasó muy bien la noche sin fiebre y muy calmo, nosotros también traemos buenas noticias el juez había renunciado a la causa y se procedería a un nuevo juicio y esta vez justo. Me alegro dijo Roger sonriendo, en eso ven que Nick está despierto, ese olor a café me está matando, me pueden convidar, claro dijo Greg y le alcanzó una taza con su café seleccionado.

Una semana después Roger volvía a Texas dejando a su hijo al cuidado de sus amigos, él estaba bien el nuevo juicio casi había terminado y los secuestradores tendrían una condena muy larga. Sólo una cosa faltaba Nick quería aclarar las cosas con la Sheriff Linton y le pidió a Ercklie que lo ayudé fueron a hablar con ella, él puso en claro todos los puntos y le pidió que si realmente no le gustaba su trabajo que se lo dijera pero que él consideraba que era muy responsable y muy cuidadoso pero que si ella tenía dudas pediría el traslado, Ercklie inmediatamente respondió eso no será necesario verdad Sheriff, ella asintió desde luego y te pido que aceptes mis disculpas por lo sucedido en el Hospital. Disculpas aceptadas e inmediatamente le extendió su mano.

Nick salió de la oficina y se dirigió rumbo a la sala de descanso donde lo esperaban todos sus compañeros, el los miró y les dijo todo solucionado, si bien todavía no podía realizar trabajos de campo de a poco se incorporó al trabajo de investigación en el laboratorio.

Fin


End file.
